


Tales of Next Dimension

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: What would you do if you got stuck in your favorite game?Diva is an average teenager who ends up stopping at what many consider impossible, within the game Devil May Cry. Now along with the strange and powerful characters of the game she will discover that not everything she believed to be real and normal was true and that her destiny is more connected to this strange universe than she imagines.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I'm pretty bad at english, but okay, it will not be so bad ... I guess? :B  
> Sorry for any mistakes

 

 

 **S** omehow, deep down in my being that's why I've been waiting - in my entire life. Finally I will know everything that is essential, without wasting time with hesitations.

I was so happy could barely breathe. Part of my brain seemed to have completely shut down and did not coordinate the usual actions of breathing, I would assert with conviction that I had stupidly forgotten how to do the pulling of the air and then releasing it-inhale and exhale, respectively. The circumstance would leave anyone sane stunned in my place, not only because I stood before a man unmistakably handsome enough: blond hair resembling melted gold swaying gently, eyes sparkling in an unusual shade of purple, his skin flawless as porcelain, and without Doubt more handsome as those teenage series actors who are usually much older than the character they play. And also for knowing of all truth, what will change my life and the way I lived. The revelation that had unveiled my destiny.


	2. I

I looked sadly into chaos before me.

My room was a mess and I did not even know where to start packing.

It was extremely unpleasant, even a disorganized person like me. I took all the courage I could, wrapped my gloves, and began to pack them: papers, clothes, and very old objects. Everything was put in the right place. There was a box that had my greatest treasures: my games. I came from old tapes for DVDs, got together for the first time I learned to play and although it was not as big as my brother - he was fascinated by games - they were very important. In the midst of all their games, a package stood out among them, but I did not remember to put it there. Carefree, I opened the package and turned out to be the game Devil May Cry 4, I had to hold myself so as not to scream in euphoria. I forgot what to do and put the CD, never played before, so it was a strong emotion - now I can get it in my "Not Played" list. The opening was incredible and the main character - who only later discovered that his name was Nero - was a cute scene and then I was more successful when Dante appeared.  
I always liked it, even if it was not real, but that did not make it less perfect; He was handsome, arrogant, sarcastic, mean, and warm.  
In the part that had to face him the second time, I heard strange noises coming from downstairs, and as I could not concentrate I went to find out.

\- Mother? I shouted as I descended the stairs, however, only got silence in response. - Father? Annabeth? Anybody here?  
Hesitant and a little frightened, I went downstairs, the first floor was still and dark, I felt something watching me in the darkness. Sixth Sense. As soon as my obvious quest was over, I ran up the stairs - I had a strange mania to run whenever I turned off the light, a fear of a monster catching me or something - I closed the bedroom door and continued to play. The hours flew by, and in each scene I became more addicted, Nero was strong, but not compared to Dante - the funny thing was whenever they were together, they ended up fighting - men, so irrational. At my side the phone began to vibrate, nor did I need to look to know who it was; Lyana.  
\- Hello? - I said as I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear, without letting it go.  
\- Diva! How are you?  
"Diva" was a nickname Lyana had given me, one that I did not like so much. Or rather, I liked it, but it did not suit me. Of diva I had nothing.  
"I'm fine ... I'm almost ... Oh, Dante, go, go," I shouted excitedly as the sexiest part of the game, Dante making aerial movements as he threw spears into a rock to form a heart.  
\- Hm? Oh, did I interrupt anything? Then he finally learned how to do things? Who is this Dante? She asked, her voice showing malice and funny. I felt my face warm and choked.  
"N-It's nothing like that, your lost ... I'm talking about the game.  
\- Playing again? Stop it, so you're never going to have a boyfriend ... Diva, you have to live a little.  
I knew exactly where she wanted to go, 'living a little' in Lyana's world usually consisted of alcoholic drinks, uncontrollable sex, staying in bars, karaoke, and other things that definitely did not suit me. I'm a 'lone wolf', I was not meant to socialize.  
\- Oh no, thank you ...  
\- Boring! Well, you can not blame me for trying anyway ...  
\- Yeah, keep trying and until I can see you another time ...  
\- Waiting...  
Before I had a chance to reply, I turned my attention back to the game. He could live this way, playing and eating, the problem is that he could get fat. Ignoring my reasoning, I adjusted the hair that fell on my face disrupting my vision. And suddenly a strange scene began to roll, I tried to skip the scene, but I could not. It looked like a creepypasta or something. The next picture made me freeze in place, Dante was staring at me, pointing the guns at me - kind of pretty normal, right. I let go and ran for the door, tried to open it, but I could not.  
"Shit, shit, shit."  
Nervously, I looked at the TV that strangely was off. I ran my hands through my hair and wiped the sweat from my face.  
"Wow, what a fright ..." I murmured in relief.  
It was nothing, I repeated mentally using those words as a mantra. Everything seemed to turn, I do not know if it was relief or pure fear. And barely recovering from the first blow when something dragged me, I began to struggle in fear. I was thrown against the door and rolled down the stairs, banging my head on the floor. The stream of blood trickled down my face, I was dizzy for a brief moment. I tried to lift myself up, but my legs went wobbly and I could not leave the place. That's when I could see him, the most horrible creature I've ever seen; Looked like a skeleton in armor, the skin on the show was purplish, had sharp teeth and red eyes. I felt he would kill me, his huge claws hovering over his head as his arms were raised ready to strike. The fear of dying seized me, and a strong light enveloped us. It was then that a burn went through my body, it did not hurt, but it was strange.  
I was dreaming.  
I felt light and confused, but it was normal for a dream. However, this dream was different. My open eyes and half consciousness only proved that it could not be a simple daydream of my mind. Everything seemed in real detail.  
I floated, and all I could see was the darkness. So confortable... And familiar.  
Am I dead?  
The last thing I remember was being attacked by a strange creature. After that, a mental white and the sensation of burning. It did not matter not at that moment. After all if I was dead I would not feel a strong pressure all over my body.  
I forced my eyes so I could see better. And there was a familiar figure with silver hair and red clothes. He said something I could not understand.  
The darkness disappeared giving way to reality, I fell into free fall and the monster above me tried to grab me.

The man smiled, and went into action. He climbed a pillar and threw himself at us taking out the sword, the creature's hand was cut off before could touch me. The creature did not bleed, as it seemed to be made of bones only, but it let out a shrill scream. My body stopped falling and a warm arm lifted me, I was confused and dizzy to do something.  
As only one hand my savior broke the monster in the middle.  
"Save a beautiful defenseless lady and defeat the evil guy. I do not think I'll ever get tired of it " He said, smiling. "I do not even get a thank-you kiss?"  
It was the last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness for the second time.


	3. II

I felt terrible.  
My head was spinning and my body ached. It was as if he had a hangover - the worst of all hangovers. The bed I was in soft, much more than I imagined. I forced my eyes to open, I blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to the brightness of the place. There was a scent of gunpowder and strong perfume along with alcohol on the pillows-undeniable masculine scent-it was intoxicating and not just limited to the pillows, but the sheets as well. I got up instantly, the sudden movement made my head throb. I rocked her, ignoring the dizzying pain, so I focused my attention on the small room. It was not too big; The walls with worn white paint, a simple closet on the side of the bed, a few posters of women in bikinis, the drawer with many disorganized objects, and the whole room was messy. That was definitely not my room. And to make matters worse, I had no idea how I got there.  
What made me think of: where the hell was I?  
_Was I kidnapped?_  
I do not want to be a photo occupying milk cartons anymore.  
I crawled out of bed, making her squeak with the pressure-the fear of being caught that simple noise like dangerously loud noise. The gingerly as I could, I tiptoed to the door and turned the knob, the soft click was heard and I could see that it did not lock.  
_Perfect!_  
I took a big step out of the room, before hitting something hot and hard. The impact knocked me over.  
"Where does the princess think you are going?" I heard a hoarse voice say, I raised my head to see my executioner. Fearing what I would see, it could be the last day of my young life, which would be the real tragedy.  
My eyes widened in surprise. The silver hair, the red clothes and the smirk had no doubt. The one in front of me was Dante, son of Sparda, the protagonist of Devil May Cry.  
Impossible ... Dan-Dante - I could barely pronounce and express the words. It was too much for my head.  
He focused his eyes on me, frowning.  
\- What is it? Never seen someone as handsome as me? I have smiled wickedly.  
\- Ah ... Ma ... Ma ...  
My body would not obey me, it was like a brain problem - the one that made a catatonic person. My eyes were heavy and I had no control in my legs, which trembled like jello.  
The most incredible character I've ever seen, right in front of me!  
The abrupt shock made me lose consciousness.  
Gradually I woke up.  
I slowly opened my eyes, and again lay on a bed, felt the right side sink. And there he was, lying next to me in his position of utter sloppiness with his head bent over one of the large, muscular arms as he savored the slice of pizza. My heart felt like it had to rest on my throat with the sight of Dante lying next to me. My heart pounded furiously and I could not contain it, I feared he could hear-what would stoke his ego. Realizing he was being watched, he turned and faced me.  
\- Finally the sleeping beauty woke up. - He said, biting into a piece of the pizza, making a string of cheese that quickly sucked in. "I did not know you were so handsome enough to make a girl faint."  
"Ah ..." I cried in total disbelief and I fell from the bed.  
I blinked a few times, stroking my aching ass.  
_This is a dream?_  
_I'm watching a game character ..._  
"So sweet, how do you know my name?" He asked, licking his fingers.  
\- How do I know? - I repeated slowly, trying to deal with the situation in the best possible way, which was not working very well through strange behavior and slow thinking.  
"We do not know each other unless it's some-"  
The heat rose in waves, I felt my face warm when I sensed what I meant.  
"N-It's nothing like that! - I looked away, too embarrassed to keep my eyes on him." You're a game character, so I know who you are.  
\- At? Character of game?  
The laugh he gave sounded throughout the room, as if listening to the funniest joke in the world. It made my blood boil.  
_Very funny!_  
\- I know ... This is a dream! I nodded, nodding. "One of those lucid dreams!"  
Dante snorted, got up from the bed and came to me with a sneer. It was then that I laid his warm hands on my face - which made me blush - but different than I expected, Dante pinched my cheeks.  
\- Ei! I moaned, stroking my aching cheeks. - That hurt!  
_What? It hurt because it's not a dream! Oh my god!_  
\- Impossible! You can not be real! - I shouted, pointing at Dante. He only raised his eyebrow in disregard and confusion.

\- And why not?  
\- You are A **FICTICAL CHARACTER! FICTIONAL CHARACTER!** \- I spelled, slightly altered. "You know the concept of fictitious?"  
"I think you hit your head too hard or you're drunk.Would you rather I pinch you again? - He threatened with his arms crossed, he was not sure if he was angry or just playing with me. "I can let you choose the place."  
\- Stop it!  
In the middle of the discussion, a loud noise coming from my stomach ended the conversation - which was a real cut to end the affair. Only tension and embarrassment remained in the air. Dante smiled, and walked to the door sign to follow, without alternative I followed.  
  
  
I never thought I'd see the famous Devil May Cry's office.  
And I confess that it was very different seen in person: the bistro table, the jukebox, the sofas, and the central table without counting the area that was.  
When did I get this weird cleaning craze?  
Must have been after seeing Dante's room. Just remembering gives shivers. Everything the way I saw it in the game, of course the better. Dante sat down on the couch in a half-laden way-so much so that he sat with his leg open-not caring for my presence. He patted the empty couch beside him. I took a deep breath and reluctantly sat down beside him. I was a bit nervous (he was lovely in the game and in person), like the mouse in the cat's presence. Without wasting time, his arm rested behind me on the back of the couch. I was afraid he would try something inappropriate-it was not really scary, but with my current condition of slow processing of events, I would have it.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?"  
\- Call me Diva - I answered quickly.  
\- Diva, huh?  
It gave me a little chill in the stomach when he said my nickname. I noticed that there was a pizza box on the table, she looked old - sleeping for about three days at most. Dante leaned over to take a slice, tasting it then. Although I was nervous, I also took a piece of pizza as if it were the best meal in the world - at the time of hunger, everything that comes is profit. But I regretted it when I noticed her condition better, half suspicious.  
\- Is this comfy?  
\- Of course, a pizza is always good!  
"I do not know, that seems to be of a rather dubious origin ..."  
"Open your mouth, I'll share it with you."  
_What?_  
He took my chin and approached me, opened his mouth mechanically. Blushing in every possible shade of red. Dante deposited a slice of the pizza slice in my mouth, and then bit the other side and I imitated him.  
_Dividing a slice of pizza with the most famous Devil Hunter of the games is not for anyone. I even felt important - and it would be much more if I could think more clearly._  
"This is the best pseudo dream of my life ..." I whispered, praying that he had not heard.  
"Oh, sweetie, now that you're awake and full" - even under the effect of minutes before, I stared at him silly. "Explain to me better this game character bid".  
"Ah, well, first tell me how I came to stop here, and then I'll tell you what you want to know." I countered, eating another slice.  
\- Fair enough.  
"And ..." I urged on.  
"You came out of nowhere in a kind of vortex of light and brought a bad company, and as a good gentleman, I saved you and here we are."  
\- Vortex of light?  
He nodded.  
My mind was clearing. The game, the attack of an unknown creature and be swallowed by light.  
\- Weird...  
"It makes it strange, and I can say with propriety, for dealing with all things strange" - he said.  
What the hell is going on?  
Finally my record had fallen. If it all happened, then this is as real as my world, at least that's what I think: how still it seemed so confusing to me?  
My mental monologue was interrupted when the door abruptly opened, revealing two familiar figures.  
As Dante would say, **the party is finally complete**.


	4. III

It was not surprising that two figures casually entered the place.  
Dante did not even acknowledge them, he seemed to be more interested in looking at me-a little lascivious, by the way, but it was his natural thing and I did not care so much-I could feel his cerulean eyes piercing me. Only then did I realize that I was practically on his lap, my shrunken legs leaning against him and my hands gripping the black shirt he wore beneath his red overcoat. The scare I took when the door opened so suddenly made me fall into his arms literally - though it was not intentional. I moved quickly away from Dante, drawing Trish and Lady's attention directly to me.  
I was terrified-in fact, I was more astounded by everything. Instinctively I retracted, making my shield arms with the clear body expression of those who are trapped. They looked very menacing as they walked toward us. I swallowed hard and tried to stay calm.  
"Dante, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your cases here?" Trish asked her hands on his thin waist. Lady just stared at us.

  
_No, wait ... What?_

  
_She thinks I'm what?_

  
"I'm not a "case" of him not!" I said nervously, shaking from head to foot. I turned to Dante who was completely oblivious to the conversation, in a mute request for support. He in turn just sighed and shrugged.  
"I found her on a mission, falling from the sky and bringing her here. Or do you think I'm going to leave a beautiful, helpless girl at the mercy of anyone?"  
"She'd be safer at the hands of a demon, but I'm struck by your kindness." She countered acidly.  
"Speaking like that even hurts me." Dante countered, pretending to be offended. I'm always gentle.  
"Falling from the sky, huh?" Trish whirled me, totally ignoring Dante's last remark, looking me up and down. "She looks like a normal human.  
"I'm a normal human!" I pleaded firmly.  
"Um, what's your name, girl?"  
"I'm Diva." I disguised the smile, which usually displayed when I had the ' _power of the spoiler_ ', which made a lot of sense in the case. "And you do not have to introduce yourself. I know exactly who Trish and Lady are"  
They were surprised.  
"I know what they're thinking, where they came from, we're 'characters in a game' so she knows who we are.' Dante said, taking another slice of pizza.  
"Characters in a game?" Lady spoke for the first time since the conversation began.  
"Yeah ... I was playing and I came to stop here." this business of explaining what was apparently inexplicable has already lost its grace. "I'd love to go home now."  
Trish paused for a moment, seeing her best I could see how beautiful she is: white skin, silky blond hair, full breasts and curvy body. Lady was not far behind: her shaggy black hair contrasted with her pale skin, the clothes falling perfectly on her body. I was envious now-well I might have been, but to my unhappiness it was not so developed.  
"Are you hungry?" Trish asked gently, staring at me.  
"Well, no ... I already ate!" I fumbled to answer, pointing to what was left of the pizza.  
Trish rolled her eyes.  
"Come, I'll do something decent for you."  
"While you play house, I have a job to do." Dante said taking Ebony and Ivory, straightening Rebellion on his back. - Take care of our guest.  
Dante turned and walked to the double door, disappearing.  
The smell of eggs and bacon invaded my nostrils, whetting my appetite, my stomach roared bravely. I was impressed watching Trish cook, she had a way for a demon - did that sound kind of offensive?  
She put a glass of juice in front of me and sat next to me. Savor my real "breakfast".  
"Can you explain this story to me better?" She asked as I finished my meal.  
\- Oh, of course! I was tidying up my room and found the game Devil May Cry 4 and I started to play it and then I was attacked and I came to stop here." I blurted out without being interrupted for two seconds of narration.  
"Hm, this is strange by my standards. The curious thing is that although it is clearly human, I feel something in you, that must be why it was attacked."  
\- Hm?

_Great, even in the world of a game I'm abnormal._

  
"The really weird thing about all of this is being considered game characters in your world. Lady said, sitting on the other couch. Both exchanged a look and turned their attention to me.  
How I wanted to be home, wake up in my bed, and see that it was all just a dream.  
Although that was the case, should i make the most of it?  
"I think I know someone who can help ..." Lady commented to Trish, after that, they seemed to be talking telepathically, so Lady continued - "Eryna is quite wise, she has the knowledge of ancient times. She concluded.  
"Would she be willing to help the girl?"  
"I do not know, but it does not hurt to try."

_Why do I feel like I'm being excluded from the conversation?_

_Oh, it's ... I'm being and I'm the main one involved ..._

I was just distracted, thinking about what Dante might be doing now.  
"You're going to stay here, you'd better have decent clothes to wear." Trish watched me pull me out of the trance, looked at my clothes, and noticed that in some places they were torn and dirty. "I think I have some clothes that fit for you."  
I smiled gratefully.  
The clothes Trish had given me were normal, at least to me - by my standards. During every Devil May Cry game she appears, her outfits were usually revealing and fair. Luckily there was none of that kind to me. As soon as I got everything I needed, I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I let the hot water flow freely through my aching body, there was dry blood and no injury - which was not very logical. I do not know how long I was underwater, but when I realized that my fingers were already wrinkled I decided it was time to leave. I dried myself up and wore plain jeans and a white tank top. I've never felt so light and relaxed. The office was silent, as if it had been abandoned. I noticed a piece of paper on the table.

 

> "Sorry to leave like this, sweetheart.  
>  While I was in the bathroom I got a phone call, you know business ...  
>  Well, I left a plate for you in the refrigerator, Dante will arrive soon you do not have to worry.  
>  **Trish** "

  
  
_If Trish is gone, Lady must be with her ... So I'm alone ... Great ..._  
I sat in the chair and looked at the portrait of Dante's mother, Trish really is very similar to her. I wonder if they are alike in personality as well. It will be?

_And now what do I do?_

I could play bile, but I suck. Who knows how to watch TV, although I do not know if what I will see on TV will be so enjoyable. I should take a nap, but I'm not tired.

_I'm so bored!_

_How long will I be in this world?_

_Have they missed me already?_

I wandered around the place, finally stopped and lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. The hours passed slowly, and nothing of Dante arrived. I ate the dish Trish had put away and went back to the sofa, it only made me even more bored. I've never been very patient - as much as I had dealt well with that whole story, in the matter of patience it was a bit complicated. Through the window I could see that it was already dark. Besides being alone, she was alone and in the dark.

_Alone in the Dark?_

_I remembered the game now._

_I laughed at my own reasoning._

"Where's the reception?" The welcome party?" A hoarse familiar voice joked, I jumped up and saw Dante in the doorway.  
"Dante!" I rushed to welcome him, relieved and excited. "I'm glad you're here!"  
"Have you missed me, sweetie?"  
"It's not that, being alone in the dark is a little scary." I confessed, he raised his eyebrows. I was in an unknown world where there is every kind of creature and the night is a natural disguise, this is scary.  
"The best things happen in the dark."  
There was no way, I blushed like crazy with what he said.  
Dante was actually flirting with me, hard-faced.  
That's why he's the best char ... Person...  
"Trish and Lady went on a mission." I informed him, closing the door.  
"I know, they left an affectionate note for me at the door."  
Dante handed me the paper, and when I read what was written, I understood the reason for Dante's "affectionate" sarcasm. I can not even comment on what's written.  
"Tomorrow we're going to visit an old friend of Lady's." He said, scanning the refrigerator.  
"Eryna?"  
He nodded, a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"You think she can help me?"  
"I have no idea, but Lady says yes."  
"And since I have no choice, I'll have to trust." I sighed, throwing myself on the couch.  
After the conversation had subsided, there was a strange air in the air. Dante did not even care and ate the pizza quietly - he's pretty addicted - while I avoided looking at him.  
I cleared my throat, catching his attention.  
"Ah ... where do I go to sleep?"  
"Sleep in my room if you want."

_Sleeping in his room?_

I got cold in the stomach with the proposal.  
"But where are you going to sleep?" I asked curiously, afraid of his answer. If you decide to stay in an uncomfortable place because of me? Like the sofa that does not look so good for sleeping.  
"Hm, if it's no problem we can split the bed."

_Split the bed?_

  
_Together in bed? You and me?_

  
_Sure, why not? It would be wonderful to sleep with the guy of my dreams ... Literally._   
_Stop it!_

  
_I have to stop arguing with my conscience._

 

My face was burning. Never, in my whole life, was I embarrassed as easily as in that moment, in Dante's presence.  
"Well, I can not stop you from sleeping in your own bed," I replied nervously, trying to control my heartbeat.

We will not do too much, right?  
It would not be bad to enjoy this "dream".

I walked calmly up the stairs, when I reached the hallway that led to Dante's room, I ran. I opened the door, ignored the mess I was in, and laid on the enormous bed, pulled the pillow against me, and inhaled the scent that was impregnated with it.  
Smell of Dante.  
I agreed to sleep with him, I can not believe it. Despite my anxiety I fell asleep.  
I woke up feeling totally rested.  
I stretched and felt something heavy. It was as if I had pinned my bed. And looking where I weighed more, I discovered that Dante's arms were wrapped around my waist, and his face rested in my hair. The shiver ran up my spine as I felt his soft breath hitting the back of my neck. I tried to get up, but I was stopped by Dante.  
"Do not get up now."  
"We have to leave."  
"Not now." He murmured slyly.  
"OK you won."  
I snuggled back into bed, absorbing the heat emanating from Dante's body. I fell asleep again.  
I was really dreaming. Usually we dream of places we've gone, if only once, but that was different. It looks like a kind of shrine or something very similar to that, and if I remember correctly I've never been to such a place in my life.  
Involuntarily I looked at my hands, blood flowed in them, but I knew they were not mine. Whose were they?  
I woke up a little scared.  
I touched the bed and found it empty. Dante must have gotten up already. With a little effort I get out of bed and did my hygiene with that wrinkled face after too much sleep. I got new clothes and went to take a shower. As the bathroom was on the first floor, I had to go through Dante. He was quietly eating a freshly brought pizza - I knew it when I smelled it, and I noticed it was warm. Luckily he made no malicious joke or anything. I turned on the shower and thought of the dream I had. This was the most unreasonable dream I ever had, right after believing I was dreaming of the Devil May Cry game. After it came out properly changed and combed, I picked up a piece of pizza and sat down on the couch.  
\- Let's go?  
\- Yes, go!" he laughed at what I said.  
It was two hours by car when we got to what looked like a museum. A huge building with three main entrances with archeovolts, long thin windows with stained glass and a pointed structure - worthy of a Gothic architecture - there were small symbols above the entrance and the walls were very clear. I was fascinated. We entered the place and the first thing we saw was a large statue, need not say that it was Sparda. I thought about commenting with Dante, but I thought I'd better stay in mine.  
"Looks like we have company, sweetheart.  
"What?" I asked without understanding, looked around.  
"The party started, baby."  
Suddenly I saw that place was full of demons. Each one more sinister than the others, had various sizes and shapes. I grabbed Dante's coat. He looked up at me with a smile and lifted me to push away as many of the demons as we could from our heads.  
"Hide yourself, sweetie. Leave the heavy work with me."  
"Right!" I agreed, running behind another statue.  
Dante was fast, his movements were precise and made him drift quietly among the creatures that attacked him with such aplomb that it was almost hypnotizing. The noise of shots, capsules hitting the ground, and shrill cries filled the museum. I had the impression that the more demons died the more they appeared to make up the loss.

"I finally found you, my master was satisfied," I heard a thick voice coming from behind me. Before I had a chance to flee, I felt rough, icy hands catch me. My feet did not touch the ground, and to my utter disgust I saw that it was flying. Flying away from Dante.  
"Dante!" I yelled, writhing in an attempt to break free.  
"How ugly, the monster trying to take the beautiful girl, tsc." Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory at the demon and shot mercilessly. "Look for yours, the one I saw first."  
It fell on the statue of Sparda, but I slipped and wrapped myself in his sword by clinging to it. The only thing that kept me from a horrible fall was the strength of my arms, since I was hanging. Worst of all is my irrational height fear. It made my hands go smooth from sweat.  
"Damn ... Dante ..." I called, feeling my arms weaken. I forced my body up, however, I could not get out of the place and bonus hit my hand.  
"Hold on, sweetie."  
"As if you had a choice." I mumbled.  
I noticed that two grotesque-looking demons and holding sickles came toward me. I ended up letting go of the structure, when I thought I was going to fall Dante caught me in time and killed the two remaining demons. I caught a glimpse of something moving between the objects as soon as my feet touched the ground.  
"My sister was waiting for you!" Announced a little girl, smiling gently. She held the dark blue dress and made a gesture similar to what women did in the Middle Ages. "Come with me."  
"Do you think we should trust?" I whispered to Dante.  
"No, but she seems to know something important. At worst, I'm here to kick ass."  
We followed the little girl, past a dimly lit corridor with a strong smell of cinnamon and jasmine.  
"Get in" she asked, opening a white wooden door. Inside the room the smell was more intense and concentrated, there was a soft and colorful illumination coming from the stained glass windows.  
"I was expecting you, son of Sparda." we listened as soon as we entered.

 


End file.
